ShadowHunters:The Inside Scoop
by deannaG
Summary: A mundane and his cameraman show up at the Institute to do a documentary on ShadowHunters. Yeah, what could go wrong? This is 100% crack.


This is based on a prompt on twitter by **magnusbicon**, basically:

_... the Shadow World is exposed to mundanes ... someone decides to do a documentary on the NY Institute, so that people can learn more about them..._

Hopefully this fits the bill.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good evening, I'm Steven McPatrick, and I'm here to take you live and upfront with the New York Institute of ShadowHunters."

He gestures to the people walking in the park, "For hundreds of years, unbeknownst to New Yorkers, we have been protected by real life Buffys, Blades and Van Helsings, from demons." He turns and gestures to the Church, "This is their headquarters and for the first time ever, we will meet the brave men and women who have secretly, kept the city safe for all these years."

Steven nods at his cameraman, Walter, as they walk up the steps and walk into the Church, "From the outside this looks like an old abandoned church, but inside," they walk down the hallway into the War Room. He gestures to the computers, "Inside, technology is a buzz. Yes these defenders of the night, don't use wooden stakes, but weaponry that far exceeds the most modern of armies."

He walks over to a red haired female, "Hello, Miss, what is your name?"

She glances at the camera, "Clary."

He nods, "Clary, how long have you been a ShadowHunter?"

"A year."

"Ah, when did you decide this was the job for you?"

"Decide?"

"Yes, yes, what was your inspiration to become a ShadowHunter?"

Clary glances at the camera, "One doesn't decide to be a ShadowHunter, it's something we were born to do."

"Ah, so your parents are ShadowHunters?"

Clary nods, "Yes they were."

"Were? So they are dead now?"

"Yes."

"How did they die?"

"I need to do something, excuse me." Clary quickly walks away.

Steven looks around and sees two men standing by a wall. The taller man is glaring at him. Steven nods to Walter, as he walks over to them, "Hello, sir, what is your name?"

"Alec."

"Ah, Alec short for Alexander. May I call you Alexander?"

Alec's eyes are cold, "Call me Alec."

"Of course, so Alec, tell us a bit about yourself."

"No."

Steven blinks, "Okay, but I was told that I would have the cooperation of all the ShadowHunters in making this."

"Right, I did tell you that the Institute was open and that we would talk to you about what we do, but our personal lives are not for display."

"Ah, so you are Mr. Lightwood, how nice to meet you." He puts his hand out, Alec sighs then shakes his hand. Steven smiles, "That's quite a grip you have there." Alec rolls his eyes, then walks away.

Steven grabs Alec's companion's arm as he turns to follow Alec, "Please a moment of your time. Your name is?"

"Magnus." He pulls his arm out of Steven's grasp.

"Magnus? What an unusual name. Are you a ShadowHunter?"

"No, I'm not. I'm a warlock."

"Ah a warlock, how about doing some magic for us?"

"I will not." He pushes past the cameraman and leaves.

Steven looks around and runs over to a dark haired woman, "Hello, Miss, your name is?"

"Isabelle."

"Isabelle, what a lovely name for a lovely woman."

Izzy smiles, "And what's your name?"

"Steven, nice to meet you. Are you a ShadowHunter?'

Izzy nods, "Yes, I'm the Weapons Master."

"Impressive."

"Thank you, now I must get back to work." She walks away.

Steven smiles at the camera, "ShadowHunters are too busy keeping us safe to chit chat. Let's walk around and see what there is to see." He leaves the War Room and walks down the hallway. Walter follows, filming him as he walks.

Steven directs Walter to focus on a room where Clary and a blond man are reading. Steven clears his throat as he walks into the room, "Hello, Clary who is your friend?"

The blond man stands quickly, a sharp blade in his hand, "Who the fuck are you?"

Clary quickly gets in between Steven and the blond man, "Jace, this is the guy making the documentary about us, remember Alec said he was showing up today?"

Jace slowly lowers the blade, "Yeah, I remember. But the mundane should have knocked." Jace returns to his chair and sits down.

Steven takes a deep breath to compose himself, then addresses the camera, "Jace is obviously good at his job, did you see those reflexes."

Clary rolls her eyes, "Yeah, about that. Jace also has a short temper."

Steven quickly signals for Walter to leave the room, "We'll just move on then."

Jace nods, "Good idea." Clary laughs as she returns to the table.

Steven walks down the hallway as Walter films him, "ShadowHunters are intense, guess they have to be in order to do their job properly." They round a corner and see Magnus and Alec kissing. Steven silently gestures for Walter to film the couple as he whispers, "ShadowHunters are always in life and death situations, so they must take every opportunity for the pleasures of life."

Alec pulls away from Magnus, "What the fuck?"

Steven smiles, "Hello."

Magnus shakes his head as he grabs Alec's hand and they walk away.

Steven winks at the camera, "Good thing this is being aired on cable. We should keep an eye on those two." He sees elevators down the hall and gestures to Walter, "Let's go upstairs."

They get in an elevator, Steven looks at Walter, "Pick a number."

"Ten."

Steven hits '10'. They get off on the tenth floor. Steven looks to the left, then to the right, "You choose."

Walter points left, Steven nods as they walk in that direction. Walter films as Steven walks backwards, "Let's find out more about ShadowHunters" He opens a door and moves aside so that Walter can film, "Here is a ShadowHunter's bedroom."

The woman sleeping in the bed yells, "By the angel, get the fuck out my room." She grabs a small blade off the nightstand and throws it. Steven pushes Walter out the way as it passes by his head and hits the wall.

Walter continues to film as they quickly leave her bedroom and Steven closes the door, "ShadowHunters must react quickly to any sort of attack." They walk back to the elevators.

They get in and Steven pushes '5'. They get off on the fifth floor. There's a sitting area in front of the elevators. Walter nods at Steven's silent question. Magnus and Alec are sitting on the sofa, kissing. Steven moves Walter over so that the camera can have a better view of the lovers.

The elevator doors open and Izzy steps out. She smiles when she sees Magnus and Alec, then she sees something out the corner of her eye, "What the fuck?"

Magnus and Alec stop kissing, and look up. Alec's eyes narrow as he stands and walks over. Steven hides behind Walter, who is still filming.

Alec glares at the camera, "Get that out my face." Izzy holds her brother back, as Magnus grabs Alec's arm.

Steven peeks out, "Sorry."

"Sorry! What the fuck, are you stalking us?"

"No, it's not like that, you just happen to be where we are."

"Is that thing still on?'

"Yes."

"Then turn it off now."

"We'll go somewhere else."

"You better."

Walter films Steven walking to the elevators, "ShadowHunters like their privacy."

Alec yells, "Damn right we do."

Steven and Walter get in an elevator. Steven pushes '8' and they get off on the eighth floor.

A dark haired man is standing there. Steven smiles at him, "Hello, what's your name?"

The man sighs as the elevator doors close, "Simon."

"Simon, are you a ShadowHunter?"

"No, I'm a vampire."

Walter gasps and takes a step back. Steven holds the collar of his shirt over his neck, "ShadowHunters allow you to be here?"

"Yes, I've known Clary since we were kids."

"They aren't worried that you may bite them?"

Simon rolls his eyes as he pushes the elevator button, "No, they aren't."

"So do you like being a vampire?"

Simon rolls his eyes and is about to answer when an elevator arrives. He pushes past Steven and gets on. The elevator doors close and Steven addresses the camera, "That was a close one."

Walter films Steven as he walks backwards down the hallway, "Warlocks, vampires, able to be in this building and exist side by side with our brave ShadowHunters." He opens a door and moves to the side so that Walter can get a better angle of Magnus and Alec leaning against Alec's desk, kissing.

Alec glances over, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Magnus walks over, his cat eyes glaring at the intruders. Steven screams and runs out the room. Walter turns off the camera and runs as well.

Alec laughs as Magnus stands by the door and watches them run down the hall to the elevators. Alec walks over and kisses Magnus, "Thank you."

Magnus smiles, "You're welcome, Alexander. Now where were we?"

"It's a slow night, how about continuing this at home?"

"An excellent idea." Magnus opens a portal and they leave the office, hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip downstairs gives Walter and Steven time to compose themselves. Walter puts the camera back on and films Steven as they step off the elevator on the ground floor.

Steven clears his throat, "This has been an once in a lifetime event. Imagine coming face to face with a vampire and a warlock on the same night. Not only that, but living to tell about it.

Jace is leaning against a table as they walk into the War Room, "You leaving?"

Steven eyes the blond ShadowHunter, "Yes we are. We now know why nobody has dared to cross into the unknown world of ShadowHunters."

Jace rolls his eyes, "And why is that?"

"Because you all are nuts."

"Whatever."

Steven walks backwards down the hallway to the main door, "And so my dear viewers, we bid adieu to the protectors of the night and leave them to their job."

Jace follows them out, "Don't let the door hit you on the ass, as you leave."

Steven opens the door and they leave the Institute. He goes down the stairs backwards as Walter continues to film, "This is your humble servant, Steven McPatrick, saying good night." He walks a few feet away from the steps, "And cut."

Walter turns off the camera, "It'll take some editing but we will kill in the ratings."

"Yes, get rid of the parts where we look like fools. Hire some lookalikes for the ShadowHunters and with a little photoshop, we can show the world the truth."

The camera disappears from Walter's hands. They see Magnus standing by the steps of the Institute, "Or not."

Steven straightens up, "Freedom of the press."

"Right, it's better that the world stay ignorant about the things that go bump in the night. There is already enough to fear without knowing that all the legends are true." He walks over and touches both of their foreheads.

He puts a hand behind their backs and gently leads them to their car, "Goodbye gentlemen." He opens a portal and walks through.

Steven blinks and looks around. He looks at Walter, "Weren't we here to do something?"

Walter looks in the car and sees his camera, "Not sure."

They look around the park and barely glance at the old church. Steven shrugs, "I could use a drink."

Walter nods, "I'll buy the first round." They get in the car and drive away.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked it. :D

malec_4ever has a link to the tweet itself.


End file.
